The Academy
by imagination95
Summary: The Time War is starting and the Warriors of Gallifrey must stop the Daleks, stop a corrupt Resisdence and save their plaent from extinction. Please read and R
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:- I do not own Dr Who. Based on nothing but what i think Gallifrey could have been like before and juring the Time War. Please R&R.

The Time War is starting and the Warriors of Gallifrey are the only true people of their world. As more soliders die, it is up to Caroline Typil and her other Warriors to stop the corrupt Resisdence and to save their planet and their home. But will they ever find a way to stop the Daleks and find a way of restoring their world.

Chapter 1

_Galifrey was a proud Planet. No mischief just pleasure. The Time lords who lived their lived in peace. Only to watch, never to interferer. The skies were golden and everyone knew where there place was. Children of Galifrey were taken to the Academy for initiation, a hole in the fabric of reality and time. Some would go mad; some would see eternity, and others would run away. Some would then be taken further by a group. The Warriors. These were children of Galifrey who were taught how to fight. They had training on Martial arts, weapons and how to kill. But not everything in fine. One Warrior has a history of death and blood. Their family was part of it, and now they are. One of the greatest Warriors from then. She was taken at 6, but was then sent back. _

_Her story lives on, the same with her people. The legends of the war. The myths of the Warriors. And now, this is her story._

_Her name's Caroline Susant Typil and her life was normal. Well that's what she only knew. She never knew what had happened to her family and she never will. The Academy has held the secrets for a long time, and now she finds out. _

"Mum, what's going on?" The panic in her voice grew stronger, and the man sensed it. "Little girl, life is never fair. You will never know what happens behind closed doors. Now, are you going to say anything?" He crouched down next to the girl and smiled. "I asked you a question." He persisted. "Will you say anything?" The girl didn't have time to answer. A man walked through a door from where he dad was being kept. They all looked up at the men and the man that had walked out shook his head. The leader sunk his head and smiled, chuckling to himself. "Kill them." He said abruptly. He looked down at the girl, cowering next to her brother. "Except for this one. She could be useful." He swept a hand of her face and she started crying. "Aww, dad's little girl?" A man said. The girl stopped crying and looked up, fire in her eyes. "You do not touch my family!" She shouted. There was a snap and the chains that here holding her, broke. The fire grew and so did her anger. She saw her dad's body in the room and looked back at the cowering men. One pulled out a gun, but the girl chucked it to the floor. Her arms rose and so did her body. "This is for you dad." There was a flash of light and the men were gone. Only the leader was left. "You killed my father and then you tried to hurt my mother. I don't like it when that happens!" She raised her hand and the man fell in fear. "I'm sorry. Please don't. Please don't kill me!" Her hand dropped and she fell on the floor. Her eyes closed and there was silence around her. Her brother looked at her body and then at his fathers. "Will he come back? Will he come back to finish it?" His mum didn't answer, but scurried towards her daughter. "Caroline? Caroline can you hear me? Jacob call the Academy. Call the police. Just don't sit there!" He obeyed his mum and reached for the phone. Within minutes the police arrived with the medic convoy. They ran in and found Caroline motionless on the floor and her family tied up. The robots stepped forward and looked down at Caroline. "Mama step aside. Let us handle it." As her mum stepped aside Caroline's eyes opened. "Mum, what happened?" She sat up and saw blue plated in front of her. She looked up and saw the emotionless face of a Robo droid. She almost screamed but kept it back. She sat up and hugged her mum. A man walked up behind her and placed his hands on the side of her head. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. Caroline's eyes shut and her mum looked at the man. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry. She regenerated. She can't remember it." Caroline fell limp in his arms and he placed her on the floor. "Who are you?"

"Officer 398. Charlotte, what happened?"

"How do you know my name? And what re you doing here?" She stood up after the droid had unlocked the handcuffs. "Your husband was put of the Academy."

"No, he said he was doing something to do with Galactic trade. He would never be part of that."

"I'm sorry but he was. That's why those men were here. They wanted to know what he knew about an operation."

"No, that's not him! You're wrong."

"I wish we were. I really do, but I'm sorry." Charlotte broke down in tears and fell to her knees. Jacob crouched down and looked at her sister. "What will happen to her now?"

"Jacob, you have to let her go. It's the only way." The man held back Jacobs hand and the medic took her away. Charlotte was still sobbing in the corner, and Jacob walked over to her. "Don't ever leave me. You hear me?" Jacob nodded as he watched them take his sister and his dad away.

"Sir, we have Caroline Typil. We didn't get there in time though."

"We still have the girl. Now she will be able to follow her father." The two men walked down the corridor together. "I still do have doughts about this. What if she's not like her father?"

"Well we'll just have to wait then. But until she is 8 we will not know."

Caroline ran up the corridor and then walked through a door, into a room. The room was filled with different things. One with turning spikes and one with flames coming from shoots. She saw a group of people, dropped her bag and sprinted over to them. Their tutor turned to Caroline and looked her up and down. "I do not appreciate being kept Caroline."

"Sorry sir. Something's happened and I was at Master's office. You can ask him you want?" He smiled and carried on talking. "Now partner up and let's get going." A boy looked over at Caroline and walked over to her. "Let's see if you can beat me now?!"

"Johnny are you just annoyed I beat the crap out of you yesterday? Sorry but you left yourself open!" He launched himself at her and she slid under him. "Johnny have you just forgotten your training?" Caroline kicked him and then everyone parted to let them carry on. Their tutor circled round them, watching Caroline. "Johnny, why do you even try?" She flipped over his head and landed on a platform. She wobbled but stayed on. He walked over to her, but she was waiting for it. "He kicked his leg up and then Caroline grabbed it and twisted it round. He yelled in agony and Caroline let go. He fell and Caroline left panting. She collapsed on the floor looking at her hands. Her tutor ran over to Johnny and looked at his leg. "Caroline go outside. I'll speak to you in a minute." Caroline got up and walked out, looking at Johnny. "Dan take him to the medic." Dan helped him up and they walked out. Caroline saw them pass and he snarled at her. She clenched her fist, but then her tutor walked out. "Go on sir, say it."

"Caroline… What's going on? Because this really isn't you. So what's happened?" He rested his head against the wall next to Caroline. "Sir I can't tell you. I don't even know the full story."

"Well something's got you angry. So what is it?" Caroline twiddled her thumbs and then looked at him. "My brothers dying." Her tutor stood up and looked at her. "What? Caroline that can't be right. They would have told us."

"Ye they did. But they haven't told you yet. Sir, there's something wrong though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my dad. He's never at home and my mum never says why." He looked her up and down and rested back against the wall. "Caroline, you need to come back into training. I'll sort the rest out." He sighed and they both walked back in. Everyone gathered by Caroline as she walked in and asked her questions. "Caroline what happened?" A girl asked her. Caroline ignored her and walked over to the platform. "Sir, can I have a go?" He turned sharply at her and gave her a stern look. "Caroline, only the top Warriors have only just managed to finish the course. And you're only at the start of your training. I don't think so some how." Caroline looked down at the floor and they carried on fighting. Caroline walked over and stood against the wall, her head sunk. "Caroline, come on. Look, just because you hurt Johnny doesn't mean you'll hurt anyone else. So," Dan grabbed Caroline arm and pulled her. "You, come and fight me."

"Dan I don't think so." She sunk back against the wall and Dan pulled her again. "Caroline, you are going to fight me whether you like it or not. So, you have a choice. You either fight me now, or I will yank you off the wall and pin you down on the floor! So which it is going to be?" Caroline looked up at him and smiled. "Go on then." She said. She stepped off the wall and faced him. "But Dan, you really don't want to. There's something I haven't told you." He stopped and Caroline looked down at the floor. "My brother is dying. They don't know if they can save him and if they do what will happen after? Dan, just… I can't fight today." She walked away and The Master saw her. "Hey." He shouted, but she was gone. "Dan what was that about?"

"She said she couldn't fight today because of her brother." He nodded at Dan and walked away. Dan stood there and then walked away to another group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"Now everyone, after yesterdays upset you will not be able to do what we were going to do today. But before you start," He raised his hands up to quieten everyone down. "You would not have been able to do what I had planned anyway. I am not going to be here for the next three days, so you will have a cover and you will be practising because you will be doing the course in two weeks time. So you will need to be ready for anything." Everyone turned to each other and started mumbling. "So, are there any questions?" One girl raised her hand up and he pointed at her. "Yes what is it Charlotte?"

"Where's Caroline? She never misses training!"

"Well Caroline should be here in a minute. She had somewhere to go this morning. Now, into your pairs and then start." Everyone got into pairs and moved into their designated areas. There was a hiss and a side door opened. Caroline ran in and dropped her bag on the floor. "Sorry sir. Got held up there."

"Caroline I knew where you were. It's fine. But I will not be here for the next three days so you will have to practise as you have your first assessment in two weeks. So, just try and block it out for now. And if you have too I'll tell the cover to keep an eye on you and if you have to go then just go. They won't stop you."

"Thanks sir." Caroline hugged him and he walked off out the same door Caroline had come in from. "Caroline why did you just hug him?"

"I've known him longer than anyone here has. He brought me here."  
"Ohhh, ok then." Charlotte walked off and Dan ran over. "Oi, come on you." Caroline smiled at him and they started fighting. Caroline looked round and then saw Johnny disappear. "Err where did Johnny go?" Caroline stopped and Dan grabbed her waist. Caroline touched his arms and pushed him away. She looked round and then heard a crank from behind her. She grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him with her. She looked round and saw Johnny on the platform. "Now, let's see who really the true Warrior is!" He shouted.

"Johnny don't do it! You won't make it!" Caroline shouted back. But he was gone. "Get The Master and get help! He won't make it!" Caroline stepped towards the platform but Dan held her back. "Caroline you can't risk it. You could get yourself killed!"

"If I don't try then _he_ could die!" She ripped her arm out of Dan's hold and kissed him on the cheek. "Just get help!" She sprinted towards the platform. She climbed the rope and stood at the top. She looked over and saw Johnny dodge the fire, but then trip. Caroline fell back in shock and then heard the hiss of a door. She looked down and saw The Master, The Doctor and the whole Council. She looked down and then at Dan. She turned and jumped off the platform, and ran towards Johnny. She flipped over the fire and found Johnny. "Right, let's get out of here."

"NO! I'm not going to let you beat me."

"Johnny, in case you haven't noticed. You're surrounded by fire and your legs broken! How do expect to get out of here alive without my help?" Caroline helped him up and then everything stood still. "They must have disabled it. Now come on." She helped him up and she lifted him up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a disk. "Johnny use it. Look, you don't have much of a chance. I'll get out." She shoved it into his hand and he pushed the button. He vanished and Caroline turned round. She knew there was no way she would be able to go back the way she came, so she had to finish it. She had to finish the course. She ran forward, dodged the rollers coming towards her and then she stopped. She stood there panting and then carried on. She reached the final obstacle and had to get up. She was too weak as she tried to grab it and fell back onto the floor. She sat there panting and then she heard voices. "Caroline, are you ok?" She looked up and saw Dan peering over. She sat there and then stood up. She grabbed the rope and hauled herself up. She reached the platform and Dan grabbed her to stop her falling back down. "Caroline what were you thinking?"

"Thanks. So I just go and save Johnny's life and you start telling me off!" She panted. Dan hugged her and he pulled her forward. She rested against the bar and looked round at the course. "Hold on. Caroline did you just finish it?" Dan looked at her and then at the course. "Ye, bit tired but I'll be fine."

"Caroline, no one at our level has managed that! You know you're the first?" She looked at The Master and he smiled at them. "Caroline, looks like you'll not have to bother with the assessment in two weeks. Because you've just done it." Caroline smiled, still panting. She looked down and saw the head at the bottom. He pointed at her and signalled for her to get down. She stood up and flipped over the edge, landing next to him. "Caroline that was completely irresponsible."

"Sir, sorry but Johnny's alive because of her. He wouldn't be here; he would still be in there if it wasn't for her!"

"Dan stay out of it. You don't wanna get in trouble." She stood with her hands behind her back and looked him in the eye. "Caroline I have no choice." The Master stormed over and stood in the way of Caroline. "Caroline Typil is staying. You cannot expel her because that has to do with me. She stays here and continues her training!" He stood his ground and waited for the head to say something. "Very well. She will stay." The head walked away and Caroline turned to The Master. "Sir, I don't understand. Why did you stop him?" He looked over his shoulder and then at Caroline. "Caroline, you are one of the most amazing Warriors I have ever seen. No one at your level has completed the course. If you can complete your training then you can be amazing." He smiled at her and she looked down at Johnny. "What about him? What happens to Johnny?"

"Well, he'll have to appear before the Council and they will decide his fait. But Caroline, everyone will be asking you what happens so just be ready." Caroline nodded and walked back over to Dan and the group.

"Caroline are you alright?"

"You worried now too?" Caroline smiled and Dan did too. She turned back and everyone started asking her questions. "Guys, don't we have to go?" Caroline interrupted. "Caroline why are you worrying about other lessons?"

"I don't know." They all laughed, picked up their bags and walked out.

The next day Johnny was at the Council for most of the day. Caroline tried to get over yesterday but still couldn't get out of her head what Johnny had said to her. She couldn't focus in any of her lessons and training was manic for her. She had to get on with it, but it was still in her mind. She stopped and stood there, staring at the platform and Charlotte grabbed her neck and pushed her to the floor. "Caroline, why did you leave your self open?" Charlotte helped her up but Caroline didn't answer. She looked at Charlotte sorely and walked away. Everyone stopped and looked at Caroline. "Caroline?" Dan shouted. Caroline just carried on walking, got her bag and walked out the door. No one said a word, no one moved. The Master ran out after her and caught her by the exit. "Caroline what's going on? This isn't you. You were fantastic yesterday."

"Sir it's not to do with that. It's something else." Caroline looked at him and he was confused. "Caroline what do mean? Anything that's happened I would have been told about."

"Well you don't know everything then. Sir my brother's dying. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Caroline you can't let that get in the way of this. Or your training. Now come on, come back in."

"Sir I can't. I have to go and find my mum. I have to make sure she's alright. I'll be back soon, I promise sir. But I can't just leave her." He waved his hand and Caroline walked out the exit.


End file.
